This invention relates generally to playground equipment and more particularly to a playground equipment system having a basic play unit configurable with a combination of adjunct play units.
Playground equipment may include several distinct play units connected together. For example, a slide, overhead bars, an arch and a firepole may all be interconnected such as by one or more decks so that a child may reach all of these play units from the deck. Of course, numerous other distinct play units could be added, including other decks. There is presently a need for such playground equipment of modular construction which remains rigid and stable as play units are added to the system.